Rend It
by mxjoyride
Summary: After Sami Zayn wins the NXT Championship from Adrian Neville, Adrian asks Sami to help him atone for the damage he's done to their friendship. Rated M for m/m slash, violence, language. Inspired by a Wrestling Kink Meme prompt.


A/N: Inspired by a prompt on the Wrestling Kink Meme (wrestlingkink dot dreamwidth dot org) – "Adrian asks Sami to rough him up during sex as a form of punishment/penance. Sami, though reluctant at first, is more than happy to help Adrian atone for his sins."

Much love to Jess for all the input and enthusiasm.

Written mostly to Fugazi, Wolves in the Throne Room, Unwound, Brainiac, and The Breeders.

Named for my favorite Fugazi song.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When the cracks started to form in Sami and Adrian's friendship (or whatever you wanted to call it), the sex was the first thing to stop. It was never a huge part of things, but it had happened sometimes for a while - always kind and satisfying, never really passionate. But after everything, kindness and satisfaction were the last things Sami felt he deserved, and the last things he wanted to give to Adrian. At least until Sami won the NXT Championship.<p>

A couple days after the match, with Adrian's lips pressed against his, Sami was pretty sure that Adrian didn't have any hard feelings about the whole thing either. Well, hurt feelings anyway. Sami couldn't remember the last time Adrian had kissed him like that. Maybe never. Adrian had barely said hello, had barely shut Sami's door behind him before his mouth was on Sami's, hard and sloppy – needy, really - and Sami couldn't help but smile as he kissed back.

But when Adrian pulled away from Sami, his shoulders drooped and he looked down. Sami gave Adrian's shoulder a soft squeeze.

"You okay?" Sami asked.

Adrian looked up, barely. He stayed silent for a few moments, then swallowed hard before he spoke. "This is gonna sound weird, but I don't want you to be nice to me."

Sami stood a bit slack-jawed for the moment. "What do you mean?"

Adrian kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Well, you know, I want you, but, like, the way it's always been, you've always been so nice, the way you've gone about it, and I just keep thinking, if we're gonna do it again, after all of that, I don't know, maybe you shouldn't be. "

"Come on, it's not like that," Sami said, as soothingly as he could. "Everything that happened, you know, it's water under the bridge."

Adrian rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, I know, but I still – I don't know why, I just need this, I can't stop thinking about it."

"Like… what exactly is it that you want me to do?"

"I don't know, just like, you know, get rough with me?" Adrian said, pulling at his own hair a little bit. "Hurt me some? It sounds stupid, I know, but I just… I need you to punish me, you know, like that."

"Well," Sami said. "If that's what you need, you know, I can try."

* * *

><p>Their clothes made a path to Sami's bed. Sami lay on Adrian's back, and he bit tentatively at Adrian's neck, trailing downward. Adrian moaned softly.<p>

"I can take a lot more than you probably think," Adrian said. "I'll tell you if it's too much."

"Okay," Sami said. Was that a challenge? He bit down hard on Adrian's shoulder, harder than really felt right, and Sami braced for a scream. Instead, Adrian moaned much louder and lower, like it came from somewhere deeper than usual. Something about the sound of it gave Sami a little bit of a rush. He lifted his head and looked at the indention his teeth left on Adrian's skin. It was kind of pretty.

"Don't stop," Adrian said, soft and pleading. "Please."

A static sound crackled inside Sami's head. His eyes were still locked on that mark on Adrian's shoulder. It wasn't enough. He bit down again, lower. Sami felt an addictive little jolt, of power and purpose. Adrian's moan rumbled through him.

Sami took his mouth off Adrian, and the static crackled again. Each time Sami bit down, each mark he left, the static cleared, the circuit completed again, and Sami's head was all heat and focus and the taste of skin and his body against Adrian's and need, fuck, so much need, and soon Adrian's back was an angry sea of red marks.

All through it, Adrian writhed beneath Sami, cursing and moaning - wailing, shaky moans – gorgeous, really. But whenever Sami stopped, Adrian begged again, a storm of multisyllabic pleases and Sami's name. The heady power of that sparkled through Sami – no one had ever begged for him before. Certainly not Adrian. Certainly not like that.

It was all so much.

Sami rolled off Adrian and sat up beside him, panting. The momentary lack of contact left Sami's nerves screaming for more, and it hit him all at once how desperately hard he was. Sami pushed Adrian on his back hard enough to make him gasp, then climbed on top of him again. Adrian's eyes were full of bliss and awe and need, so much pleading fucking need, and if Sami could have burned that look onto his retina he would have.

Sami kissed Adrian, almost bruisingly hard, grinded against Adrian, dug his nails into Adrian's sides and dragged them down. Adrian moaned into Sami's mouth and arched up against him. Sami scratched harder, bit down on Adrian's lip, anything for more of that sound, anything to feel more, taste more, until Sami could hardly breathe. When Sami broke his lips away from Adrian's, he swore he heard Adrian whimper.

"You need more?" Sami asked, with a steadiness he found surprising amidst all the spinning loudness.

"Fuck… please..." Adrian panted.

To Sami, that sound felt like the most incredible spark, and Sami was on Adrian again - teeth and nails attacking Adrian's skin, moving down his body, claiming every bit. If Sami couldn't devour Adrian, this would have to do. Adrian thrashed and screamed and swore, but his hands were all over Sami, pulling him closer, and every so often, he moaned a "thank you," and all of it swirled in Sami like some kind of hot, glowing, irresistible thing. And when Sami couldn't take it anymore, he took Adrian's cock in his mouth, still scratching at Adrian's thighs as he did, and Adrian made the most incredible sound. But then Adrian pushed Sami's head away and Sami sat up, dumbfounded.

"I'm gonna…" Adrian stammered. "Don't. I don't deserve it."

Sami narrowed his eyes. "That's kind of for me to decide, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Then fucking let me do it."

"Okay. Do it."

With that, Sami wrapped his mouth around Adrian's cock again, working eagerly and efficiently, urged on by the desperate sounds Adrian made and Adrian's hands in his hair. It wasn't long before Adrian came, groaning ecstatically, holding Sami's head tightly. When Sami finally lifted his head again, he felt the best kind of dizzy. Adrian sat up, wrapped his arms around Sami, and kissed him – a far gentler kiss than before. Sami kissed back much harder, still craving so much more sensation.

"Thank you," Adrian said when he broke the kiss, his eyes full of adoration. "I'm sorry I…"

"It's okay," Sami interrupted. His head buzzed so loudly with need that he could barely hear anything. Adrian smiled, a bit sheepishly, then reached over and handed Sami the bottle of lube from the nightstand.

"That's what you need?" Adrian said, his smile decidedly less sheepish now.

"Yeah," Sami said.

Once Sami took the bottle, Adrian got onto his back and lifted his legs. Sami got them both ready as quickly as he could – as desperate as he felt, he still wanted to be kind about it. When Sami finally pushed into Adrian, they both moaned at once, and Sami felt the most incredible rush of sensation. Adrian felt so perfect, so fucking perfect right now that Sami could hardly believe it. He kissed Adrian sloppily as he thrust, more sucking on Adrian's lips and tongue than anything else, moaning low shuddering moans all the while, Adrian's hands on his hips pushing him harder. He was unraveling so fast, too fast maybe, but it felt far too good for him to care. Before long, he came shaking into Adrian, nearly screaming, absolutely overcome. He collapsed against Adrian and Adrian's arms wrapped around him, warm and steady, and he didn't know if he'd ever felt so spent and so alive at once.


End file.
